Similarities
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Feliciano can't help but notice similarities between his relationship with Ludwig, and Gino's relationship with Wilhelm while watching the two interact during a calm lazy afternoon. Nekotalia centric fic drabblyish thingy


Title: Similarities  
Author: Himuro Miharu  
Pairing: Feliciano/Ludwig (Italy/Germany), Gino/Wilhelm (Itabby/Germouser)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: kitty fluff~  
Summary:Feliciano can't help but notice similarities between his relationship with Ludwig, and Gino's relationship with Wilhelm while watching the two interact during a calm lazy afternoon. Nekotalia centric fic~ drabblyish thingy  
Notes:** FIRST NEKOTALIA FIC EVAR! xDD sorry if it's sucktastic~ ********  
**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

'Wilhelm! Where are you?' A small tabby cat called, looking back and forth, his odd curl bouncing with every movement.

'Whatcha lookin for Gino?' A large German Shepard asked, nudging the small cat with his wet nose.

'I'm looking for Wilhelm! Have you seen him Blackie?'

The dog shook his head.

'Sorry Gino I haven't.' Looking over he gave a yelp and tackled the prancing Doberman, the two immediately beginning to wrestle.

Giving a soft 've-meow' the small cat scurried away, no matter how long he lived with them, he couldn't seem to get completely used to the large dogs. The oldest of the trio, the Golden Retriever Aster, didn't bother him near as much as the two younger canines and he often found himself curling up with Aster if he couldn't find his mate. Looking around he let out a pitiful meow, unable to locate his strict mate.

"Everyone! Come in for lunch!" Feliciano called, his eyes landing on the sorrowful tabby, a soft smile on his face.

The two youngest canines rushed in the house, barking at the prospect of food, hushing once Ludwig softly scolded them. Aster snuffled, standing up and heading inside, grabbing the small tabby by the scruff of his neck gently, depositing him softly at the Italian's feet before walking on.

"Gino, what's the matter bambino?" The petite red head asked, crouching beside his cat, head tilted cutely.

Gino simply mewed softly, pawing at the floor sadly, the bell around his neck chiming quietly.

Smiling the male picked him up, cuddling his small body close, setting him down when they entered the kitchen. Gently prodding a furry body with his foot the Italian gently shoved a gray cat toward an unsuspecting Gino, before sitting himself in his own loves lap, arms around his neck as he watched.

Wilhelm looked around awkwardly, looking back at Feliciano before walking forward, gently nudging his mate's shoulder, licking his ear softly. Gino gave a surprised 've-meow!' before turning to Wilhelm, immediately tackling him to the floor and nuzzling him.

'I missed you!' Looking up he softly licked his mate's chin, purring loudly.

Wilhelm sighed softly, giving an answering lick to Gino's cheek before shoving him away and sitting up.

'I have been with Ludwig in the study today. I told you I was going to be in there this morning Gino.'

The smaller cat gave a soft cry, nuzzling him for forgiveness, knowing he was forgetful. Wilhelm snuffled, instantly reminding the tabby of Aster, before beginning to bathe the small cat, paying special attention to his ears.

Feliciano smiled, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Raising his head he pressed a kiss to his love's cheek, delighting in the blush that covered his cheeks.

'Ve Wilhelm can I give you a bath too?' Gino asked softly, looking up at his mate. The larger feline stopped his cleaning and looked at the tabby, innocent hazel eyes staring up at him.

'J-ja. After lunch though Gino. Feliciano was just about to feed us all.'

Gino nodded and followed the Italian, happily rubbing against his legs, meowing his thanks when his food bowl was placed on the ground, graciously in hailing the pasta inside.

Once he was finished he disappeared into the adjoining living room to wait for Wilhelm, happily playing with one of the many feather toys Feliciano had purchased for him. Once his mate was finished, he tackled him, instantly beginning to bathe him slowly, enjoying the rare opportunity to show his affection for the stoic feline. Settling down Wilhelm allowed Gino to finish his bath before pulling the smaller cat down to lay beside him, curling around the tabby protectively.

Placing his head on Wilhelm's paws Gino purred, the sound rising in volume when Wilhelm rest his head across his neck and closed his eyes, an answering purr rumbling in his throat.

"Hey Ludwig, don't you think they're a lot like you and I?" Feliciano asked softly, leaning against the door frame to watch the felines, smiling at the feeling of his loves arms around his waist.

"Perhaps a bit yes." Ludwig answered, voice soft, chin on his loves shoulder, a small, content smile on his face.


End file.
